Resident Evil: Uprise
by residentkilla
Summary: No one knows how it all began or how it can be stopped. All I know is that I have to escape the state of hell and keep my sanity, or suffer like the millions who did without a reason for it. As I progress I learn more and more on how the nightmare began while facing those who try and stop me.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS STRONG LANGUAGE AND SCENES OF EXPLICT VIOLENCE AND GORE.

RESIDENT EVIL: UPRISE

**Saturday**

**October 13, 2012**

**San Antonio, TX**

**8:00 p.m.**

Two reporters sat in their seats as a camera man 15ft away from them began to count backwards with his fingers down to one before pointing at the two.

Sandra: "Hello everyone, my name is Sandra Kim and to my right is Robert Andrews and you're watching Fox News. Today another cannibal attack spreads fear into the heart of Texas as a man was caught eating another man's leg. Lucky for the victim he has survived and was rushed to the hospital for immediate surgery."

Robert: "That's right Sandra and I'm just getting word that the victim was 45 year old Mathew Clemmons who is still traumatized by the incident that occurred earlier on today at 9:43 a.m."

Sandra: "To make matters worse, this has been the 55th cannibal attack that has happened within the past week."

Robert: "Sandra as you may know there have been previous attacks under the influence of bath salts. Do you think that these people could have taken them?"

Sandra: "Well if they did then it would have to have strengthened these people at a major level and cause pain to decrease as low as possible. The reason why lies within Officer Mike Gonzales who had shot multiple times at the cannibal. We now go live to his side of the story right now."

The scene changed in less than a second and the camera was now facing a white officer with straight black hair and mustache that didn't blend so well with his hazel eye color. He had a sort of resemblance to al Capone, but was taller and a bit more muscular compared to him.

The camera man filmed his every move as a woman held a Fox News microphone close to the officer's lips. All three of them stood in front of the green woods where the attack had occurred early in the morning.

Reporter: "So Mr. Gonzales what happened here?"

Mike: "Well it's really hard to explain what happened."

Reporter: "It's alright, just explain it as best as you can."

Mike: "It was around 9:30when I showed up to work and got a call from a woman who sounded worried. She told me that she had just seen somebody eating someone's leg off and as soon as she finished I just knew I had to check this out for myself."

Reporter: "Was this woman there when you arrived?"

Mike: "No, but the two men were. I remember just yelling at one of them to get off. When he didn't I had no choice, but to open fire.

Reporter: "How many shots did it take to take the brutal man down?"

Mike: "I shot him nine times and he was still hunched over feasting.

Reporter: "Oh my."

Mike: "When those shots didn't work I let him have one in the head. That one bullet took him down for good. After confirming the kill I ran over to the other man and told him not to worry and that help was on the way. He screamed and screamed at me to put him out of his misery, but it wasn't going to happen. The poor guy was drenched in his own blood. Arteries and veins popped out of his leg. It was the saddest and most gruesome thing I had ever seen.

Reporter: "Did he at least explain how he got in that situation?"

Mike: "He said his car broke down halfway to town, so he left it there to go on foot to the nearest tow station about a mile away. He was almost there when he saw a man wandering around moaning. He got closer to him to ask him if he was alright….. then out of nowhere the bastard tackled him and started taking chunks of his leg off starting at the calves."

Reporter: "Can you take us to the area where the attack happened?"

Mike: Unfortunately no, since the incident the place has been blocked by the FBI for full investigation."

Reporter: "Well that's to bad. I'm Miranda Simmons now returning you back to the studio."

The scene changed once again to the studio where the two reporters sat chatting before turning back to the camera.

Sandra: "Well, unfortunately that is all the time we have for today. This has been Fox News. Goodbye.

**A/N: Yeah I know I could've done better with the description on everything, but I couldn't think of anything good. This is my first fanfic so you can't really expect much good work. I will make some other stories, some won't involve resident evil, but will have zombies :D. Goodnight everybody.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: It starts

**Sunday**

**October 14, 2012**

**10:12 a.m.**

**Carlos POV**

I sprinted towards the 10ft wall waiting for the right moment that wasn't too far away. I jumped when I was about 2 feet away and put my foot on the wall, making sure I got the best friction between them. I then threw my arms up in the air and grabbed the top of it and pulled myself up. Standing up now I looked over the roads where cars drove by one by one avoiding collision with each other. Suddenly a voice called me and began cursing. Below me was the owner of the store who seemed upset.

Owner: "Dammit kid, get the hell off of my fucking store, so I can call the cops to get you."

Carlos: "We'll see!"

I ran about 30 feet across the roof before jumping off and rolling on the ground. I got up and made a run for it while the store owner chased after me, but gave up after I jumped the fence in the back. He yelled threats to me until I got out of sight.

After running a couple of blocks I arrived at my house. The outside was made of a ton of red bricks that could protect it from even a category 3 tornado. I wish I could say the same for the roof, but it was only made from wood and shingles. There were only 4 windows. One in the back, two in the front, and the last one was in my room on the left. We only had one door that remained in the front of the structure. It was only a one story house big enough for a family of five. Lucky for me there were only five people in my family including myself.

I walked up to the door and turned the knob to get access inside. My older brother Lance lazily lied on the couch relaxing from his night shift at a nearby construction site. He and a bunch of other men had been ordered by the mayor to create a two story building resembling a Mexican restaurant.

Lance was six foot one and pretty damn strong. He had white skin and a small scar on his right arm after he was cut badly by a saw that went out of control at work. He had blue eyes and brown hair. We both came from different dad's, but we didn't care at all.

Lance had been watching the news to see if there would ever be an update on the cannibal attack that occurred yesterday in our city. Right before he changed channels the two reporters, Sandra and Robert, changed the topic to the attack that occurred.

Sandra: "So anyway now that were done with politics we will now go live to Miranda Simmons, who has now on her way to visit 45 year old Mathew Clemmons who was gruesomely attacked by a man who was most likely on some powerful LSD."

The scene changed in a quick second to Miranda, who was still on her way to the hospital where Mathew received surgery. She was accompanied by a camera man that was filming the entire trip. The woman had smooth looking black hair and brown eyes. She was about 5"2 had a brown dress shirt with a matching skirt and seemed to wear a bit too much of mascara and red blush.

Miranda: "Thank you Sandra. Now as you all heard yesterday Mathew was attacked by a crazed man that began to eat chunks of his leg. Poor Mathew, who was traumatized by the person, couldn't do anything to save himself."

I began to get fed up with these reporters since they kept repeating the same damn thing over and over again. We all knew what happened, so why don't they just talk about something else instead of that to stall time until they arrived.

Miranda: "Finally we are here at Peterson Regional Medical Center where Mathew is recovering."

Both the cameraman and Miranda got out of the van and began their way into the Hospital. As they entered the building no one was inside. No nurses, no doctors, no one insight.

Miranda: "Hello… is anyone here?"

There was no response. They both looked around to see if there was any sign on why no one was there. Miranda checked the front desk where employees usually would help them find the room where sick patients were, but no one was their either. Lance and I stared at the television wondering the same thing the reporter was. Where is everyone? Seeing that no one was there the woman looked directly into the camera and spoke with a worried tone.

Miranda: "W-well it seems that no one is here so we'll just have to

She was cut off quick by a moan that came from the 2nd floor.

?: "Uuuuuuugh!"

Miranda: "D-did you hear that?"

The camera man slowly moved the camera up and down to signal that he did.

Miranda: "Come on, let's go check it out."

Without any second thoughts the two opened the door that lead to the staircase and walked up the stairs to see who made the moaning sound from earlier. Just as they got up another door stood in front of them. This one has two small pieces of rectangular glass that they could see through.

The camera man held his camera at the glass while discussing with the female reporter what she thought was going on. As they were discussing their opinions Lance and I saw someone at the upper left corner of the screen walking out of sight into a room.

Carlos: "Did you see that!"

Lance: "Yeah!"

After a minute or two both the woman and cameraman opened the door together and walked through. Neither one of them was aware of the person that I had seen wander alone into the room. Instead of going left they went through the hallway on the right to investigate. Both of them tried to open a few doors, but they were locked.

Cameraman: "I think we should turn back and just leave this place. It's creeping me out."

Miranda: "Hey they just pay you to carry that camera around. I'm the one that gets to do the decision making around here and besides that door over there is open."

The man aimed the camera to a door on the right that was slightly open.

Cameraman: "Alright, but that's the last area were going to. After that were leaving."

Miranda: "Fine, just stop complaining."

The cameraman ignored her idiotic remark and walked with her to the room.

Cameraman: "This better be worth AAAH."

The man had slipped onto the ground and dropped his camera that luckily didn't break.

Miranda: "Careful, you slipped."

Cameraman: "On what?"

Miranda: "On bl… oh my god. Blood!"

The man looked down and saw that she was right. He jumped up terrified and picked up his camera to film the dark red liquid that covered the ground. He followed the trail inside the room they were going to enter. The blood suddenly split into three different trails. The cameraman lifted his camera and saw three dead corpses. One lied on top of a hospital bed that had been flipped over. The other two were three feet apart from a steel table between them. Neither the woman nor man said a single word. Out of nowhere a ringing sound scared the hell out of the both of them. They screamed loudly before realizing it was just Miranda's cell phone. She took it out of her pocket and flipped it open.

Miranda: "H-hello….. WHAT!... Why are we barely hearing this now…. I don't care if they forgot, those assholes should have said something before we showed up here.

Enraged, Miranda put her phone in her pocket and cursed to herself in a light whisper.

Cameraman: "Who called you, and what did they say?"

Miranda: "We've gotta get the hell out of here."

Cameraman: "Why?"

Miranda: "The guys from the studio called… they said that the guy who was attacked yesterday went berserk this morning and started to.. eat.. others who were here, so they evacuated everyone."

Cameraman: "AND HE'S STILL HERE INSIDE THE BUILDING WITH US?"

Miranda: "Yeah, that's why we have to get the hell out of here."

Cameraman: "Alright, lets go."

Miranda: "Good, now lets.. OH MY GOD!"

Behind them both stood Mathew who blocked the door and was wearing a blue hospital gown and had pieces of torn muscle and tissue between his teeth. Blood stained the gown and covered his mouth. The worst part was that he was missing muscle and skin from his leg. I stared horrified at the T.V as my brother did the same.

Carlos: "No freaking way!"

Lance: "How in the hell?"

Miranda was the first to take slow steps towards Mathew trying to see if she could co-operate with him.

Miranda: "Mathew, p-please let us pass, so we can.."

Mathew grabbed her shoulders and pulled her closer. He tilted her neck, opened his mouth, and began to eat her alive. Her own blood flowed through her dress like a stream.

Cameraman: "MIRANDA!"

He picked up his camera ready to smash it on Mathew's head, but was stopped instantly by something grabbing his leg. He looked down and saw one of the three corpses had grabbed him. The corpse dragged itself closer and bit the man's leg. The cameraman screamed as the other two corpses got up and knocked him to the ground. The camera fell out of his hands and fell to the ground. The camera was now aimed at both Miranda and him who were getting eaten alive by corpses. They both screamed in pain and yelled out for help, but in a couple of seconds they were both dead.

**A/N: Well that's the end of chapter 2, I hope you liked it. Feel free to review and what not. I know I'm not at all good at describing the scenario, but I did my best. Oh and I'm going to have to make up a president because I have no idea on who's going to win until November. Later everybody.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Evacuation**

**October 16, 2012**

**San Antonio, TX**

**11:30 a.m.**

I sat on the sofa horrified at what I had seen on the news. My brother got up from his seat and made his way to the bathroom. I had a good feeling it was either to shower or vomit. As he entered the scene on the T.V. turned back into the one at the studio. Robert was not there, so Sandra had to give the explanation herself.

Sandra: "I…. apologize for what you just saw and we assure you that we didn't know anything about the problem that had occurred before we sent them out into the hospital."

Right before she said another word a man stepped onto view and whispered something in her ear. She nodded her head and turned back to the camera as the man left sight.

Sandra: "We are now getting word that officers are going to the hospital to put down these people who for little or no reason murdered our reporter and cameraman. In a little bit we will go live to Laura Kendall who will accompany the officers in this time of vengeance."

Lance: "About time. Those bastards need to be killed for murdering those people."

Carlos: "Hell yeah!"

While the station was on commercial Lance got up and went to the kitchen to see if there was something good to drink. As he was looking an advertisement showed up about the Umbrella Corporation.

I sighed and made a small smile. Ever since Umbrella was established one year ago the economy boosted by 10% and opened over 1,000,000 jobs for those who were in need of one. It seemed as if the United States couldn't survive without it. Umbrella had been such a great corporation and had spread worldwide because of its great political and financial influence. Even I thought of one day growing up and working for the corporation one day.

As Lance came back with a glass of water the news came back on. This time both Robert was there too. He sounded a bit scared when he tried to speak, but I figured it was just the scare from the last report.

Robert: "Hello everyone, I'm Robert and this is Sandra and this is FOX News. As you know the attack yesterday was blamed on LSD, but today scientists discovered something shocking and confirmed it was not drugs that had caused the man to go crazy, but instead a virus. We now go live to scientist Daniel Weaver who found the truth on the attack."

(The scene changes from the studio to a Lab facility)

Reporter: "Daniel can you explain your discovery on this virus?"

Daniel: "Yes I can. Yesterday I was doing some tests on the attacker's body to see if I could find some LSD or something in his system that made him like he was, but as I kept looking for traces of it I saw something that caught my eye. If you want to see it then you can go ahead. Just hook the camera into the computer and you can show everybody.

The female reporter did just as he said. Before I knew it I was staring at an unusual image.

The virus seemed to attach itself to the host's cell and kill it, afterwards the cell was regenerated.

Reporter: "Wow this is fascinating."

Before Lance and I got to watch another second our town siren went off. It was just a normal tornado siren, but it was used for different occasions.

The reporter put her fingers on an ear piece. She looked at the camera and sounded worried.

Reporter: "We will now go live to Peterson Regional Medical Center where not to long ago 45 year old Mathew Clemmons Murdered reporter Miranda Simmons and also where three men who were supposedly dead killed our cameraman. I must warn you, what you are about to see may be disturbing."

(Scene changes to hospital parking lot)

Seven police vehicles were parked side by side forming a barrier that stopped people from crossing further than they had to. Gunfire was heard as officers formed a line shooting at the citizens who were in the hospital. A woman stepped into the scene. She had blonde hair, hazel eyes, and little makeup on. I knew quickly that that had to be FOX's reporter, Laura. She looked scared out of her mind and raised her voice to try and speak over the gunfire.

Laura: "I am standing here with twelve of the fifteen officers that arrived here not to long ago. The other three officers were killed in action as crazed people attacked and ate them alive."

One of the cops stopped firing and turned to Laura.

Officer: "Listen sweetheart I suggest you get out of here before you… AAAH."

The officer was quickly tackled by a citizen who tilted the officers neck to the left and began to eat it.

Laura: "OH MY GOSH. I CAN'T DO THIS. LET'S GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE!"

Laura ran alongside the cameraman to their van and jumped inside.

Laura: "Dammit. Where are the fucking keys?"

The cameraman pointed his camera at the window and zoomed in only to see that the keys were on the ground and that every officer was now getting torn in to pieces. As he kept filming he saw two more people come out of the hospital.

Cameraman: "Oh no!"

The two people that had come out of the building were Miranda and her fellow cameraman. They were stained in blood and were missing both muscle and skin on their necks legs and arms.

The cameraman aimed his camera lower and saw that the corpses of the recently deceased officers had risen and now heading in their direction.

I could tell that everyone who was watching this was as scared and confused as I was.

Laura grabbed the camera and stared into it crying.

Laura: "Goodbye everyone."

With that her companion's driver window smashed open. The corpses grabbed him, dragged him out and started to feast on his flesh. The remaining corpses climbed in through the window, took Laura and began devouring her.

In an instant the scene changed back into the studio with employees running out of the building. Sandra was no longer in the frame, so Robert took over.

Robert: "Attention everybody we have confirmed that already sixty percent of the city is infected with a virus causing all this. This issue is no longer a drug caused one. It is a biohazard. Everyone must evacuate the city as quickly as possible and… wait….. we are now getting reports that this is happening in more cities inside Texas. If you are watching this then get out of the following infected areas."

A map appeared showing thousands of cities inside the state that had a biohazard symbol on them.

Lance: "We've gotta leave. Go get Mom. I'll get Herald, and Roger."

Right before I did the window in my mom's room broke. My mom ran out the room screaming as a zombie followed her out the room. I ran closer to the corpse and then kicked it in the chest. It fell to the ground, but got up immediately to try and get me. I turned and ran out the door to get to the black SUV where the rest of my family was in. Halfway to the car I was tackled by one of the undead that wanted to eat me.

Lance stepped out of the vehicle to help me, but a zombie got him and pinned him against the SUV. He struggled with it for a few seconds then knocked it to the ground. He turned to my direction and saw several zombies had me surrounded.

Lance: "CARLOS"

He went running closer to the horde to try and save me, but I stopped him.

Carlos: "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE .YOU'LL DIE TOO IF YOU TRY AND HELP ME!"

Lance: "BUT I JUST CAN'T LET YOU"

I cut him off quickly and shouted back at him.

Carlos: "JUST GO!"

**LANCE POV**

In an instant I heard him scream as the horde closed in on him. I knew for sure he was dead. Without hesitating I ran back into the vehicle, started it up, got out of our drive way and drove away.

**NO POV**

Two men sat in chairs looking at several live news reports. One of them, who was wearing a lab coat, poured himself a glass of wine as the other one sat and laughed at the reports going on.

?: "So, what do you think of this so far? Pretty amusing huh?"

?: "William… you took the words right out of my mouth."

William: "Well great minds think alike, don't they Wesker?"

Wesker: "Indeed they do Birkin…. Indeed they do."

**A/N: Well there is chapter 3 for you guys. Sorry for any mistakes I might have made while writing this and for the bad description on everything. I'll work on that. Until next time. Goodnight.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A plan

**October 19, 2012**

**Washington D.C**

**The White House**

1:34 p.m.

**Thomas POV (this is the president I had to make up)**

I sat on my chair staring at papers that needed to be filled out, but I couldn't focus on them at all. The only thing that was on my head right now was the outbreak that had infested Texas. "How could this have happened?" A few days ago everything was fine and now before anyone suspected anything the state had already become the devil's playground. I tried to stop it by sending a thousand troops to start base camps, but they were overpowered by a menace that didn't need armor, guns, knives, or even knowledge to know how to kill.

My office door opened and revealed vice president Marcus Daniels who today had his grey hair short and spiky. The man had a glasses due to his 14/20 vision. He wore a dark suit that looked like one you'd wear to a funeral. The suit had a tie that was colored red and lightly striped with white. His face was not the best looking considering the wrinkles he had on his cheeks and forehead, but as long as you just paid attention to the words of encouragement that came out of his mouth than his facial features wouldn't really matter.

Marcus stared at me disappointed before he spoke. Something told me he had more bad news to add the pile since the outbreak first happened.

Thomas: "Something you need to tell me Marcus?"

Marcus: "It's not like you'll get any good news anytime soon."

Thomas: "Let's just get this over with shall we."

Marcus: "Agreed. Okay so first of all we lost contact with the two Navy Seals you sent in to rescue your daughter."

Thomas: "WHAT? When?"

Marcus: "Yesterday at 4:56 a.m."

Thomas: "What happened to them?"

Marcus: "I'm afraid I don't know. The only thing I heard on the radio we used to communicate was gunfire and screaming. Right after that the damn device they had shut off."

Thomas: "Do you have any news on my daughter?"

Marcus: "Sadly, no. By now she might have…"

Thomas: "Don't say it Marcus! We never know."

Marcus: "She's been stranded inside a Best Western hotel for days now. She could've died of starvation or dehydration already."

Thomas: "Can't we send anyone of the Marines or Rangers to get her out of there?"

Marcus took a deep breath before saying another word. He looked more disappointed than when he stepped into the room.

Marcus: "Unfortunately no! Every soldier we have would rather walk the gates of hell than go inside that state. In fact a majority of them have resigned just in case they were asked to do it."

Thomas: "They can't do that!"

Marcus: "Sir most of them threatened to commit suicide if they were not allowed to go immediately."

Thomas: "Why didn't you let them do it?"

Marcus: "Because we couldn't afford to lose that many soldiers."

I stared baffled by what he had just said. I couldn't believe the words he spoke. I sat silently for a few seconds before I said anything else.

Thomas: "Do we have any other options?"

Marcus: "We have one."

Thomas: "Well then…. Out with it."

Marcus: "If it is possible that there were any survivors since the infection then we can hopefully find someone to help out and try to save her."

Thomas: "How could they help? They aren't trained as well as our own soldiers were."

Marcus: "Trained to kill doesn't matter sir. If somebody has survived this long than they might have already developed tactics."

Thomas: "What do you mean by tactics?"

Marcus: "Think of it, any survivor by now would know how to kill these things, how to hunt, and especially how to survive."

I stared at my friend intrigued by his plan. He was thinking outside the box on how to rescue my daughter. That right there was why I chose him to be with me from the first minute I ran for president to the moment I would be screwed during my term running this country.

Thomas "I almost forgot! Do you have any word on Mexico?"

Marcus: "Yes, but you aren't going to like it."

I sighed and just looked at him.

Thomas: "Marcus…. These past few days have been a living nightmare for me. Why don't you just say it and get it done?"

Marcus: "Mexico has closed their borders and has threatened to shoot anything or anyone on sight to avoid infection to their own country."

Thomas: "What if it's a living human?"

Marcus: (sighs) "Like I said, anything or anyone."

My friend straightened his glasses and walked out of the room leaving me to myself to try and figure something out.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed the president POV. That's all for this time, bye.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Umbrella

**Dallas, TX**

**Umbrella Underground Facility**

**October 25, 2012**

**4:15 p.m.**

**William Birkin POV**

William: "Come on… careful now…. YES!"

I took off my goggles and gave myself a quick pat on the back for completing my task. I had managed to give the T-virus dose to the victim without waking him up. Now all I had to do was sit down and wait for the results.

As I gazed curiously I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw none other than my good friend Albert Wesker. Seeing him here only meant that he wanted to see how this test subject reacted with T. As usual he wore a black coat, shoes, shirt, pants, belt, and shades. If he had dyed his hair black he could fit right in with the Goth's.

Wesker: "So, did this subject come through for us?"

William: "I don't know. I just finished giving him the dose"

Wesker: "Dammit! Do you at least know how long until the virus starts taking affect?"

William: "I can't tell. It usually depends on the host."

Wesker: "Great now I have to wait in this tiny damn laboratory for the results."

I really couldn't blame him for saying that; after all, the entire lab was shaped like a rectangular prism with only enough space to hold four busses side by side.

William: "Agreed. Why don't we go check up on our important guest while we wait for the results?"

Wesker: "Why not? We have way too much time on our hands anyway."

We both looked back and made our way to the elevator. On the way we watched several creatures inside tanks containing a blue liquid that kept them from rotting.

At last we had reached the elevator from our short walk. Wesker hit the button with his fist and almost instantly the doors opened giving us access inside. Wesker stepped inside as a voice of a little girl came from the speakers on the top of the elevator.

Red Queen: "Where to?"

Wesker: "Third floor on the lower levels."

Red Queen: "As you wish."

The elevator then started to move down at a pace of five feet per second. It felt almost as if there was less gravity inside.

William: "Why do you want to keep her alive again?"

Wesker: "If she dies then her father might send this state to get bombed back into the Dark Ages. It could ruin our entire plan to take over this world."

William: "And if she starves to death?"

Wesker: "Don't worry about that. The hotel should have enough food to last fifteen people a few months which is just what we need before we have to go back."

William: "Clever, but what if her father sends in troops that actually make it to her?"

Wesker: "Then we'll just have to send "it."

William: "Don't you think that could be a bit dangerous."

Wesker: "Suppose so, but we can't just let her escape."

I looked at the top of the elevator doors to look at what floor we were on. The red dots aligned together showing multiple numbers going backwards from 4, 3, 2, 1, -1, -2 until it reached -3. The elevator made a slow stop and opened the doors automatically.

We walked out and made our way past multiple monitoring screens. Most of them showed the infection rate and others had news updates.

William: "Here we are."

I gently placed my hand on a flat green surface mounted to the wall and let it scan me.

Red Queen: "….ACCESS APPROVED."

The door descended down a few feet to let us enter. We stepped inside and looked at one monitor that displayed a girl about sixteen. She wore a white T-shirt, blue shoes, blue jeans, and a gold bracelet. She was crouched in a corner crying miserably. The girl was Caucasian, had blonde hair and blue eyes.

Wesker: "The sound of torture…. I love it."

William: "Don't get used to it because we only have about three months left in this place."

Wesker: "That's disappointing, but at least we're making the best of it."

Red Queen: "Excuse me Dr. Birkin, but it seems like your latest test subject has failed to bond with the virus."

William: "SHIT! I'VE TESTED MULTIPLE SUBJECTS AND IT'S ALWAYS THE SAME DAMN THING EVERY FUCKING TIME!"

Wesker: "Calm down William!"

William: "WHY SHOULD I?"

Wesker: "Whining is not going to get you anywhere."

I took a few deep breaths before apologizing for my unacceptable behavior.

William: "You're right Wesker. There are always more chances, but for now let's go take care of the brain dead bastard wandering the lab."

Wesker: "Agreed."

Wesker reached into his back pocket and pulled out the Samurai Edge handgun before we headed back.

Once we arrived we saw a pale figure moaning and walking around. Wesker aimed his gun towards its head, pulled the trigger, and watched the corpse collapse to the ground.

William: "Glad that's taken care of."

Wesker: "Red Queen! How many test subjects remain?"

Red Queen: "Approximately zero test subjects are left."

Wesker: "FUCK!"

William: "What now?"

Wesker: "I don't know…. I guess we'll have to capture more."

William: "Well that won't be hard since this is a safe zone."

Wesker: "At least that's what we want them to think."

With that said he left the lab, leaving me to myself to carry on with experiments.

William: "Red Queen I need you to scan the outside of the lab for any living humans within five hundred meters."

Red Queen: "As you wish Doctor Birkin."

A few seconds flew by before the Red Queen said anything.

Red Queen: "Scan complete. There are no humans within range."

William: "What about two miles from here?"

Red Queen: "Scan complete. There are still no humans within range."

William: "…..Twenty-five?"

Red Queen: "No humans detected."

William: "Wow! Hell was really unleashed here wasn't it?"

**Wesker POV**

Wesker: "Hmmm… nothing yet."

I stared at the multiple monitors looking for any survivors I could lure here, but my luck was as bad as anyone who remained in the outside.

I had searched dozens of populated areas and couldn't find one living person.

Wesker: "Red Queen, show me Houston."

Red Queen: "Yes sir."

I was pretty lucky to have hacked my way through all the cameras in the state. Now I could keep an eye on everything that moved around.

Wesker: "Show me San Antonio."

Red Queen: "Yes sir."

The screen revealed dozens of cars that burned across the road, almost like a barricade and buildings that had shattered windows.

To top it all off there were zombies wandering around the streets waiting for their next meal. Then something caught my eye.

A figure dressed in a blue shirt, black sweater, and black shoes went running across the street. The brain dead creatures tried to grab him, but he dodged them and kept running as fast as he could until he got out of sight from the camera.

Wesker: "Damn! Red Queen, display the next camera."

Red Queen: "Certainly."

The computer did as told and displayed the next one. This time I got a better look at the figure's appearance. It was a teenage boy about fifteen or sixteen. He had dark brown eyes, black hair that covered halfway down to his eyes, and seemed to be in alright physical condition.

He ran down an alley way where a dead end stopped him as a horde of zombies closed in on him.

A small smile spread across my face as I stared at the helpless teen.

Wesker: "Bye-bye now."

Just as I thought he was screwed he spotted a ladder five feet above him. The teen sprinted, ran two steps up the wall, grabbed on to it, and made his way up the building.

The undead raised their hands up and tried to reach for him even though he was long gone.

Wesker: "Hmm, pathetic flesh eaters."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Out and Alive

**San Antonio, TX**

**Near City Limits**

**November 5, 2012**

**3:15 p.m.**

**Carlos POV**

Carlos: "Yes! I'm almost there."

I sprinted across the road avoiding death at every corner. I don't know how, but Hell had somehow found its way to the surface of the earth. Nothing seemed impossible anymore thanks to the first and hopefully last zombie apocalypse.

I jumped over rails and got over walls as fast as I could to just get out of here. I remembered hearing about a military base camp three days after the madness started. Nothing was going to stop me now with this much determination.

Carlos: "Hell yeah!"

Already the city limits sign had made itself visible from a hundred feet away. Everything seemed to go by flawlessly. Nothing could go wrong now, but I was sadly mistaken when a growl started from an alley.

I stopped running and looked at the dark alley where nothing was seen. I scratched my head wondering what caused that to happen.

Seeing that everything was fine I turned around and got ready to run like Hell. As I took the first step forward I heard multiple feet coming right at me, but they didn't sound human. It sounded more like an animal's.

I stared back and saw a Rottweiler charging at me without fear. Pieces of its flesh were missing from the sides of its body along with its left back leg.

Seeing the damn thing made me want to vomit, but I had no time for anything except escaping. Just as I thought I was in the clear the three legged dog pounced me and dropped me to the ground. It bit my sweater, so it could rip it off and get to my flesh easier.

Carlos: "Not… today you're not."

I grabbed the beasts head and threw it of off me quickly. I jumped to my feet as the dog did the same. I took off sprinting with the beast chasing me. After a minute of running I felt more tired than ever. My legs were giving up on me; turning into jell-o. I had to turn into different streets that were cleared instead of getting past the city limits sign.

Right when I was ready to accept my fate I saw a metal fence with vertical wires stretching from one side to the other. The fence seemed about eight feet high, which wasn't too high to get over.

I suddenly felt a boost of adrenaline kick in that gave me the extra motivation I needed. I jumped as high as I could then grabbed on and got over it.

I fell to the ground tired and terrified of everything that was happening around me. Again I heard barking approaching me. The infected dog ran toward the fence to the point where I jumped back with my eyes tightened shut and my hand in front of me. To my surprise the dog bounced back and fell down even after multiple attempts.

I felt a sign of relief and got to my feet shaking. I looked back and saw a white painted house with a roof of forty-five degrees upward. Lucky for me the house had a slide in door in the back, so I walked over to it and opened it. No sound came from the inside of the house. It was completely abandoned with only destroyed remains behind. The only things that seemed to make it through the mayhem was a dresser, a couch, a green cellphone, a key, and a photo of a woman with her husband and two children. The husband looked a lot like Leonardo Dicaprio except his hair was short and spikey and he looked a bit more fatter.

Feeling curious, I opened the phone and began to read the text messages

_Text to Stephanie,_

_October 18, 2012_

_Hey honey I know you're in the hospital waiting for your brother, so I decided to make the kids lunch while you were away. I'm really sorry about your brother getting attacked gruesomely by a crazed guy, but I promise you he will be okay. 3_

_Reply: I wish I was home with you and our little miracles, but my brother needs me here. He's gone in shock about eight times today and is starting to act strange._

_October 19, 2012_

_Hey honey I hope you can make it home as quickly as possible because things are starting to get strange. Our neighbor, the one that works at Umbrella, is standing around moaning outside with a few other people. Their faces look pale._

_Reply: Honey get the kids ready there is something going on here. My brother just broke out of his restraints and killed one of the nurses. He was eating her! _

_5:15 p.m._

_Stephanie they took Randall! They took him. I tried to save him, but there were too many to fight off. I'M SORRY!. PLEASE GET HOME SOON WE HAVE TO GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!_

_No Reply…_

I exited out of the texts and dialed 911 for help. A female voice started up a few seconds after.

Voice: "Hello."

Carlos: "Yes, hello I need help I'm at.."

Voice: "I'm sorry for the inconvenience, but there is no one you can speak to at the moment. Please leave a message and we will answer it in a little while."

A beeping sound came on that pissed me off, so I closed the phone and threw it at the ground with as much force as possible.

Carlos: "Stupid voicemail."

?: "Uuuugh"

Carlos: "What the? H-hello. Is anybody here?"

There was no clear response; just moaning coming from the upstairs.

Carlos: "Anyone home?"

Knowing that there was somebody up there walked up the stairs cautiously to avoid any detection. The wooden floor boards squeaked with every step I took. When I reached the top I saw three doors. One was at the end of the hallway while the other two were on opposite walls on the sides.

I walked to the first one and turned the door knob to look inside. A foul odor slid into my nose without warning and sickened me. The lights were off, so I couldn't tell what smelled so terrible. I slammed the door shut and preceded to the next one. The door didn't budge.

After thinking for a few seconds I remembered the key I found on the dresser. I pulled it out of my pocket and slid it into the keyhole. It was a perfect fit.

?: "Ughhhh"

On the other side was a zombie who looked like the man I had seen in the photograph downstairs. The zombie turned back and saw me as an all you can eat buffet. It rose up walked toward me and grabbed my shoulders trying to get a good grip on me, so I would not be able to fight back.

I punched it on its forehead as hard as I could then shoved it back with so much force that it took a few steps back before falling five feet away from me; still it wasn't enough to stop the monster from getting up and trying again.

I observed my surrounding trying to find anything I could use to beat it down with; on the counter stood a pink lamp with a few unicorn stickers on it. Seeing I had no other choice I grabbed it and smashed it over the zombies head repeatedly until it fell. I got on top of it and smashed its head into its brain. The last hit broke the lamp to pieces over the corpse. Blood ran through my fingers as if it were my own.

I looked at the dead body and saw a gun attached to the belt it wore. How could I have not seen it?

I decided to search the body for anything else of use, but all I scored was the key and handgun.

Carlos: (Must be for the next room.)

I stood up and walked out the door on my guard due to the welcoming surprise I got from the last room. I looked at the key and used it to open the door right before I tossed it aside.

Carlos: "Oh God no…"

A little girls corpse about eight or nine was on the blue bed. She had her brown hair in ponytails and had a white dress with on that was decorated with red and blue flowers.

Carlos: "No. How? W-why?"

I moved closer to her body and saw a folded piece of paper in her little hands. I dragged it out and read it.

_Letter to Katie,_

_Katie I want you to stay here sweetie. Daddy's gonna make the monsters go away._

A tear escaped my eye just thinking of what had happened to her father and how she had to stay here all alone only to pass away from starvation or dehydration.

As I kept having my moment a glass breaking sound came from downstairs. I stopped crying and looked out the window to see what was going on. The fence that had restricted the hellhound from eating me had been split apart.

Carlos: "SHIT!"

I ran to the door and opened it, but the beast was on the other side looking directly at me. It came charging at me as fast as it could and jumped at me. I rolled forward on the ground watching it miss me by a few inches. The dog landed in the room; giving me a perfect opportunity to shut the door behind it. Barking and banging from the door filled my ears. I began to run at to the stairs and just jumped across rather than waste time. I got to the front door and saw another key that looked like it could be used for a vehicle. I grabbed it and got outside of the door and saw a grey sedan sitting in the drive way. Before I opened the doors the upstairs window was broken and out came the dog. Unfortunately for the monster it broke its other legs when it hit the ground. Feeling no sympathy for it I hopped into the car, started it and put it in reverse until the barking sound stopped then drove away.

I took a few turns before seeing the city limits sign. I passed it before smiling and continuing my journey to escape hell.


	7. Chapter 7: Disappointments

Chapter 7: Disappointments

**Military Base Camp**

**10 miles outside of San Antonio**

**November 5, 2012**

**5:30 p.m.**

**Carlos POV**

Finally I could see the base camp up ahead next to the road. It had been smart to build it outside of a populated area, so they would be prepared for any infected that would make their way over here.

I felt safe and knowing that I would be under the care of the army. I seemed to have nothing to worry about until somebody stepped right in front of the car. My heart stopped as the Sedan rammed the person in front of me. I stepped on the brakes and ran out the car to see if I could help the helpless victim.

Carlos: "OH MY GOD! ARE YOU ALRIGHT? FUCK ME! I'M SORRY"

The person was a female, but definitely not human. I had run over an infected woman. That came as a huge shock to me. They had said that this base camp was zombie free and that there would be nothing to worry about.

The infected woman grabbed my arm; ready to take a good chunk off, but it didn't happen. I grabbed my gun and planted a bullet inside its skull. Suddenly I had regrets about doing that after another moan came from behind me. It was followed by more and more non-stop noises.

Without any time to waste I ran off of the road and pushed through a few zombies until I opened the gates of the base camp and locked them shut. The infected slid their arms through the bars and tried to reach for me.

Thinking that I was safe now I faced the away from the zombies and looked at the inside. It was basically seven ten foot forest green tents all surrounded by a steel barb-wired fence.

I walked into the first tent and saw three dead corpses of military soldiers that hadn't made it. A journal was covered under one of their hands. I cautiously walked toward the body and dragged the journal out. I opened it to the first page and read it; hoping to find some clue on why the base had failed.

_Soldier's journal_

_October 27, 2012_

_I just don't get it… how could this have happened. This couldn't be real, but it was. I have seen good friends of mine get eaten alive by… by… by these things. I have been in the fields before, fighting living enemies and that doesn't even compare to what has happened here. So far the camp has had not much problems, but that won't last for too long. Mainly because this virus doesn't just infect humans; it can also turn a dog, fish, and even a bird into one of those creatures from Hell. We can't escape no matter what. Those things have us trapped from the air, water, and land. I just hope our chopper gets here by tomorrow, so we can all get the fuck out here._

_October 31, 2012_

_It's been about three days and the chopper hasn't even arrived. I heard from a few teammates that our ticket out of here has been destroyed. Many suspected that the birds took the chopper down, but I don't believe it. They might rule the air, but they cannot be capable of doing such harm. That Helicopter is capable of taking a shot from a rocket launcher and can still be flying without a scratch on it. What could have done it._

_November 2, 2012_

_We're overrun by the infected. Everyone I know is dead now because of those things. I can't take them all on myself, so I only have two choices here; end it right here right now, or die fighting._

I stared at the body of the soldier that had died. He had a bullet hole planted in his head. I felt ashamed of what I saw.

Carlos: "Wait a second."

I looked back at the journal to look at what the man had written down.

Carlos: "We're overrun? Crap that means that some of those things are in here with me."

I searched the tent, but only found guns that were completely out of ammunition. With no extra fire power I pulled out my gun and made my way to the next tent. My hands were trembling with fear as I got closer and closer to the next destination. I had no idea what to expect next; either a horde would eat me alive or would I make it alive.

I walked into the next tent and examined it carefully and quietly. Nothing, but corpses covered the ground and again there were no weapons of use. I walked out and looked at the gate.

Carlos: "No… NOOO!"

There were too many zombies at the gate and had busted it open. They all came to my direction ready for the appetizer. I aimed my weapon at them and started firing shots at the head. Even with a few of them gone it didn't make a difference. I kept firing until my gun was out of ammo then I turned back and ran into the other tents. The next four had nothing, but more dead bodies inside of them.

Carlos: "WHERE THE FUCK ARE ALL THE WEAPONS AT?!"

I sprinted into the last tent and gazed at a medical pack big enough to carry as a lunch box. I grabbed it and looked around more. A body rested on a case about three feet long. I rolled the body over and opened the case. Inside was a fully loaded shot gun and a box of fifteen extra bullets and handgun ammo. There was also a radio with a screen on it. I put it into my pocket hoping to use it later on when I got out of the camp. Right as I was loading my handgun the horde of zombies that had broken through the gate came into the tent and cornered me. The same body that had been on the case reached its arm out and grabbed me.

I quickly reacted and put the end of the shotgun into the zombie's mouth and let it have it. The zombie's head exploded off of its body and the blood splattered everywhere. I threw the body away from me and crawled under the tent to the outside where the fence stopped me. With no choice, but to climb over I jumped and got a good grip. The blades penetrated my hands so badly I had screamed and let out tears. I wanted to let go, but I couldn't. It was a hell of a lot better than getting eaten alive while I would be watching it. When I reached the top I threw myself off to save myself from going through the same process. I picked myself up and looked at my hands in horror. I had too many cuts that let out my blood to fall onto the ground.

I ran around the base camp and back into the Sedan I had driven over here. I opened the door, got inside, started the car and drove as fast as I could, ignoring the pain that I had suffered.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

**Umbrella Secret Underground Facility**

**Dallas, TX**

**November 5, 2012**

**Wesker POV**

Wesker: "Interesting."

I looked at the monitor in front of me that had recently shown the teen escape from the base camp. First the city and now the camp; It seemed that he had a strong will to escape the state even if it meant he had to get hurt along the way.

Wesker: "Red Queen show me Austin."

The Red Queen did as I said and displayed different camera views from the multiple monitors I had inside the room.

Nothing! It was complete wreckage. There were nothing, but walking flesh addicts roaming the streets and neighborhoods. On one of the roads sat a tank that looked abandoned with nothing, but blood on it to keep it company.

Wesker: "Pathetic! If these humans did have a strong will of surviving then the virus wouldn't have spread as fast as it did throughout the state. It's not even airborne!"

William: "Talking to yourself again?"

Wesker: "Huh?"

I looked next to me and saw William leaning near the screen staring at the undead as they moved in circles.

Wesker: "How long have you been standing there?"

William: "Since you called them pathetic."

Wesker: "I need to watch my surroundings more. If you were psychopath then you would've killed me by now."

William: "Lucky for you I wasn't. Anyway why do live locked up in here when you could be getting some fresh air outside."

Wesker: "I suppose this one time."

William: "Excellent let's go."

I arose from my seat and followed Birkin to the door and twisted the knob until the door opened. From there we made our way into the elevator and got in.

Wesker: "Red Queen take us to the roof."

Red Queen: "As you wish."

The elevator made its way up the five story tall building. I felt like I had put on a few pounds thanks to the elevator moving upwards.

When we reached our destination we walked out onto the 75x75 rooftop that lay flat. I walked over to the edge where a rail blocked me from going any further and stared down.

Thousands of zombies surrounded the building while at the same time hitting against the glass that was strong enough to support seven jets on them.

I laughed at their pathetic attempts to get into the building. Nothing could stop me at this point.

**Thomas POV**

**Washington, DC**

**The Pentagon**

**November 13, 2012**

I quickly walked alongside my close friend through the Pentagon to a room that held different members of the CIA to discuss how I would get my little girl back from Hell.

Thomas: "Are you sure this plan will succeed?"

Marcus: "Just as long as we pick the right person it will."

Along the way we bumped into many people who were on the phone. They spoke back and forth about the crisis that had unfolded out of nowhere. I could tell that it wouldn't be too long before the nation would reach economic collapse. We were already spending billions to get more men and women to block the dead from getting into any other states. Only God knows how long before this nation runs out of money to fight this new enemy.

For days our best investigators have been looking into different countries that opposed the United States to see if they had something to do with these Bio-weapons. Even after all their research they couldn't find any hard evidence on where the virus had originated from.

Marcus: "Sir, were here."

In front of me were two fine carved wooden doors that stood side-by-side. I pushed through one of them and saw three men from the CIA seated and looking calm.

The first was a white male who looked about thirty, wore a white dress shirt, black cargo pants, a wristwatch, and black leather shoes. He had three scratches on his face, blue eyes, and had a full head of black hair.

The second was a dark female who wore a brown dress shirt, matching pants, and red high heels. She had long hair that stretched to her shoulder, brown eyes, and smooth looking lips.

The final was another white male who wore a green shirt with a black tie, black pants, and the same shoes as the other male. He had short brown hair, dark brown eyes, and kept a serious face.

All three walked over to me and mentioned what an honor it was to be in my presence right now. When we all got to know each other we sat down and began talking.

Danny (1st male): "Mr. President we are aware of your daughter's scenario right now and we promise you that we will do what we can for you to get in touch with someone willing to help your daughter out, but it will take time because all of our communication systems have seem to mysteriously cut off since last week.

Thomas: "Her name is Terra Richards and how long do you assume it will be before we can find someone!"

Marcus: "Sir please calm down."

Thomas: "Not until I know my daughter is in good hands."

Stacy: "Please Mr. President, Marcus is right. If you want help for her as soon as possible then you must remain calm."

Thomas: "I apologize for my behavior. I just can't think of anything bad happening to her"

Michael: "All we have now for communication are radios that remain at basecamps inside the state. Anything more advanced than those things are sure to be cut off."

Marcus: "Have you tried making contact with any of the radios?"

Michael: "Yes, but I'm afraid that a majority of them haven't answered."

Danny: "We're still trying to contact many others, so there is no need to worry."

Thomas: "Wait what if a person does answer, but is too far away to do anything?

Stacy: "Good question. We are only contacting radios from within fifty miles of your daughter's location in New Braunfels, TX"

Marcus: "How can you know if it's not a rapist, pedophile, or even a criminal that you contact?"

Stacy: "All found survivors will have a background check to see if they are clear or not. That will determine if they are good for the job or not."

Thomas: "If they say "no"?"

Michael: "Don't worry, we will offer the best we can in order to persuade them."

Thomas: "….Okay, but I must meet anyone who is up for the job through the radios."

Danny: "Okay then."

**Carlos POV**

**New Braunfels, TX**

**Diesel Gas Station**

**November 13, 2012**

I looked at my hands than I had wrapped in bandages. I still felt the same pain I did when I climbed the fence. I couldn't pick up a bottle of water without wanting to cry from the feeling, but I was forced to. I didn't want to die and I knew I would do whatever it took to make it out alive.

The only thing that came across my mind at that moment was my family. Did they make it out of the state, did the fail, did they seek refuge. I couldn't bear to think of anything bad happening to them. They were the only reason I kept fighting for survival; in hopes of seeing them again.

So far the path to escape had been rough, but nothing too major for me. As long as I looked at the bright side I kept hope alive.

Carlos: "Time to get what I came here for."

I grabbed my gun out of my car and advanced into the empty store in hopes of finding supplies. I took slow steps to make sure I wouldn't bump into anything inside. The store was only a 25x50 foot walk around.

No supplies remained in any shelf or counter, even a jar that said "Gum" on it was empty. Irritated I walked into the backroom to search for food or drinks.

Carlos: "Nothing!"

*Clank*

Carlos: "Huh… who's there?!"

My weapon was locked and loaded and ready to fire at whatever had made the noise. The noise of my footsteps was the only thing I could hear. I shook a bit while trying to keep my cool as high as possible.

Carlos: "Hello? Hmm, must be nothi…AAAAH!"

I fell on my back terrified of what ran in front of me. I looked in front and saw a little mouse wandering around probably looking for the same thing I was.

Carlos: "Mother fucker! You scared the shit out of me!"

Right then and there a bell rang from the front door. I got up and saw a zombie walking inside; it picked up the little mouse, which started to squeak, and raised it to its mouth.

I raised my gun and fired a bullet into its skull. The zombie dropped the mouse, which ran away terrified, and fell to the ground motionless. With that settled I jogged out the store and into my car and took off to drive out of the city.

My head was clouded up by different emotions, but the main ones were sadness and anger. I was sad to see so many zombies because It meant that they had all died and became these things, yet at the same time I was angry with it.

Up ahead were more buildings, abandoned vehicles, and just one road I had to cut across. I made the right turn necessary and kept on driving, but slowed down after seeing something was blocking my path. As I got closer I could make out the object. It was a twenty-five foot long bus that had been flipped to its side.

Carlos: "Just my luck."

I stopped my car and stepped out to see if there was a way around. I could've tried the side, but two giant buildings blocked them. I could've tried ramming it out of the way, but then again if the impact was great enough then the airbag would come out and might kill me with all the pressure.

I turned back and saw another figure behind me. This time it was one zombie that had come out of one off the buildings. I didn't see the need to use precious ammunition this time, so I grabbed walked over to the undead monster and smashed it's skull in with the back of my gun. Before I got back into my car to drive back I heard more moans from inside the buildings I looked side to side and gazed at the number of zombies coming out of the buildings.

Too many had come out of the buildings and had blocked my only way out of the street. I knew that I had to abandon my car and go out on foot from now until I found another car. I grabbed the case in the back seat of the car, opened it and took out the shotgun, shells, handgun ammo, and medical pack.

I grabbed my shotgun and attached a kind of lace that you would put around your shoulder to help you carry the shotgun from behind then I wrapped the radio on one of the loops on my pants to make sure it wouldn't fall. As for the ammunition I stored it inside the medical case attached on my back.

With nothing else left, I ran to the bus and climbed over it. I could still feel the stinging pain in my hands, but I didn't care. When I reached the top I looked behind and stared at all of the zombies that tried to grab me.

Carlos: "Stupid flesh addicts."

I raised my gun and aimed it at the gas tank on the side of the car and fired one bullet from my handgun. The bullet penetrated the metal top and hit the gasoline inside the vehicle. Instantly the car exploded, killing many of the zombies surrounding it

After enjoying the view I fell of the other side of the bus and made my way across the road into a more open area with more grass and less buildings.

I kept on walking until a scream invaded my ears from the left. I turned my head and looked at a Best Western hotel.

**A/N: Sorry I made everything go by so fast. I'm just running out of ideas for the story. Anyway R&R if you want to. Goodnight.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Thing

**Best Western Hotel**

**New Braunfels, TX**

**November 13, 2012**

**7:30 p.m.**

**Carlos POV**

The scream continued to come from the hotel. I knew I had to help even if it meant putting my own life in danger.

I began to sprint closer to the building until I reached the front doors; from there I pushed the glass doors and let myself in. Suddenly the screams stopped; leaving the entire building in complete silence.

Carlos: "Dammit! I must be too late."

Feeling ashamed I looked down and prayed quietly for a few seconds then I whispered something to myself.

Carlos: "May you rest in peace."

After my sad moment I began to look closer at the things surrounding me. Everything was dark, but still visible thanks to the windows letting in very little sunlight due to the time. There was a desk to my right that looked like the area where you'd check into a room. A broken down elevator was to my left that had no use what-so-ever. Finally there was a staircase that led to the second floor of the three story building.

I also noticed multiple cameras inside the lobby that still seemed to function. It gave me the feeling that I was being watched by someone or something.

With nothing exciting for me in the lobby I continued on to the second floor. Just as I stepped on the second step a noise from the upstairs caught my attention. It sounded like footsteps, but more heavily than any skinny humans.

I only assumed that I would run into an obese zombie looking for a meal, so I kept on moving. Every step I took was heavier than the last. I took slow deep breaths and stopped every time I heard something move.

My heart thumped faster and faster uncontrollably as I elevated upstairs. Finally when I reached the top I saw something unusual.

Claw marks from an anonymous animal were printed across the walls almost as if it walked on them. I made a worried look and investigated.

Carlos: "What could have done this?"

I put my hand on the wall and started to feel the markings. Only something sharp could have created these prints.

After seconds of observing I made my way further into the hallway. It seemed as if every single door was locked. There was no way I could go inside any of them without a keycard. Up ahead a trail of blood appeared and led to the hallway on the right.

Things in this hotel were really starting to make me lose my focus and replace it with fear. I followed the bloody trail and ignored the other hallway on the opposite end.

Carlos: (whispers) "Oh shit!"

The body of a maid laid on the floor lifeless. Her dress and she had been torn into pieces. She was surrounded in a pool of her own blood. At the same time a horrible odor came from her decaying body.

I put my hand on my mouth and tried my best not to vomit at the scene. I had seen dead bodies before, but this… this was just gruesome.

I looked at a pocket on her dress and noticed a key-card that could get me access only into certain rooms. I picked it up and read what was imprinted on it which was "FOR ROOMS A1-A7".

I would've read more, but the sunlight was beginning to slowly fade away. I knew I didn't have much time, so I had to make the best of the card and find a room with supplies then get the hell out of the hotel. Lucky for me the rooms were in the next hallway. Both A1 and A2 had nothing worth taking, so I went to the next room. Inside was a small flashlight laying on the blood covered bed.

I grabbed it and clicked the button on the bottom of it. It worked like a charm. At least now I could get out of the building with a light source to guide me. I aimed it around and spotted a little notebook on the table. I flipped to the main page and started reading.

_Maid's diary_

_November 2, 2012_

_So far I have been stranded inside this room for two days now. I can't leave thanks to that "thing" that's crawling around this damn hotel. I have run out of food already and will for sure die if I don't feed myself immediately._

_November 4, 2012_

_That's it! I've had it. I need some food now or else I'm going to die. Today I'm going to the to the third floor to search for food in the refrigerator inside the lounge. Hopefully I won't run into the "thing" that haunts these floors._

_End of diary_

Carlos: "Thing huh?"

Suddenly I remembered the claw marks that I had seen when I first got upstairs.

?: "AAAAAAAH!"

Carlos: "What the hell! HOLD ON I'M ON MY WAY!"

I busted through the door with my wrists crossed. One held my gun while the other carried the flashlight.

The screams kept coming from the third floor repeatedly without silence. I followed the cries to the third floor. I walked through multiple hallways before the screams stopped again. Now I only heard heavy breathing.

Carlos: "Hello…. Is anyone there?"

*crash*

I aimed my flashlight behind me and looked at a flower vase that just recently fell down.

I could feel my pulse racing against time. There was someone else here with me and I could tell that we weren't alone.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! If you want to then you could add some scary music to read with this. I know it's not really scary, but I tried…. And I might be bad at it. XD**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Terra

**Umbrella Secret Underground Facility**

**Dallas, TX**

**November 13, 2012**

**8:00 p.m.**

**Wesker POV**

Both William and I were heading into the monitor room after we had gotten something to eat.

William: "And what are we going to do from now on without any test subjects?"

Wesker: "Don't worry about it. Some idiots are bound to show up eventually."

William: "And what if they don't?"

Wesker: "I'll get some on my own and bring them back here."

William: "Are you insane? Those undead flesh addicts have the entire building surrounded. We'd have to bomb them all to clear a path out."

Red Queen: "Excuse me Wesker; someone has entered the hotel in New Braunfels."

Wesker: "What?! That's impossible, how long ago was it?"

Red Queen: "At approximately seven thirty p.m."

Wesker: "I need to see this for myself."

William: "Let's go then shall we."

I nodded my head then jogged over to the elevator with William and went to the bottom floor where the monitors were at. When the doors opened I went up to the door and placed my hand on the DNA scanner.

Red Queen: "Access approved."

Both Birkin and I sat in our seats and viewed the intruder on screen through the night vision cameras.

Incredibly it was the same teen that I saw escape San Antonio. He was now equipped with a shotgun and handgun. William must have seen the long stare on my face because he started asking a few questions.

William: "What's up with you? Do you know this kid?"

Wesker: "Not exactly, but I have seen him before."

William: "When?"

Wesker: "He escaped San Antonio."

William: "What's he doing there?"

Wesker: "Obviously finding shelter. It gets dangerous at night."

Red Queen: "Pardon me, but I've picked up a B.O.W inside the hotel."

William: "Looks like things are about to get serious. Wait, what about the girl?"

Wesker: "Don't worry about her; she's probably still locked in her room."

William: "Good. Let's just hope he doesn't find her."

Wesker: "He won't, he'll be dead before he even has a chance."

**Carlos POV**

**Best Western Hotel**

**New Braunfels, TX**

**8:15 p.m.**

Carlos: "Who's there?!"

No one responded. Again I heard heavy footsteps near me, but when I turned around with my flashlight to see, nothing was there.

Carlos: (I'm not dealing with a ghost am I?)

I started to feel like I was losing my sanity. I kept asking myself what I was dealing with here.

Carlos: "STOP TOYING WITH ME DAMMIT!"

As I reached the end of the hallway I heard footsteps getting nearer and nearer. The speed seemed to increase rapidly making my heart beat faster. I found the courage to look behind me to see what was stalking me, but again the noise stopped and nothing was in sight. I really had no idea if I was going to get killed or die of fear at this point. I could've been a bit braver, but the darkness was setting in the mood with the noises; making the perfect atmosphere of a horror movie.

I tried walking a few more steps ahead, unfortunately my legs were like stone. I took deep breaths to calm me down then went on. As I progressed the noises came back to haunt me. It sounded like it was coming from above, so I looked above me with my light source and noticed a giant hole on top.

Carlos: "What in the world?"

With enough strength I jumped up and grabbed onto the edge of the hole and pulled myself up with both arms. There were multiple paths intersecting each other like some type of passage way. This made sense on why I hadn't seen what had made the noises.

I stared at one of the paths, intrigued by the way this was made. Whatever had made this sure knew its way around this place.

*Crash*

?: "HELP ME! SOMEBODY?"

Carlos: "HOLD ON!"

I ran through multiple hallways until I reached the source of the screams. I grabbed the door knob, but the door was locked thanks. I took out my keycard and slipped it into the slot, but it didn't work.

Carlos: "Screw this!"

I took a few steps back and charged at the door at full force; enough to bust it open.

Inside was someone crouched in the corner with their hand covering them. I pointed my flashlight to the right and only saw a quick glimpse of one of the most horrifying things I'd ever seen. There was a creature that looked like it had been a human, but with its body inside out and made of pure muscle. It's head only had a brain and razor sharp teeth. A surprisingly large tongue came out of its mouth and danced around. The claws on it were about eight inches long and sharp enough to tear somebody in half with a single swing. The monster looked then pounced on me. I didn't stand a chance against whatever this thing was; I would die in a few seconds if I didn't think of something. I tried to grab my shotgun out from underneath me with my right hand while I used my other to try and hold it back. It was no use; the shotgun was too hard to drag out, so I grabbed my handgun instead and started to unleash many bullets as I could into its body.

The monster got off of me, shrieked, then jumped back into the massive hole it created. I was scared to death now. One more thing and for sure I knew I would die. When I calmed down I looked at the female huddled in the corner.

Carlos: "Hello?"

When she turned around I couldn't believe my eyes. When she tried to speak she stuttered and sounded terrified, so I spoke first.

Carlos: "Hey a-aren't you.."

Terra: "…..T-Terra Richards."

Carlos: "What are you doing here? You're… you know."

Terra: "Who are you?"

Carlos: "Carlos."

Terra: "What are you doing here?"

Carlos: "I heard you scream, so I came to help, but it seems like your problem is solved for now, so I'm going to get out of here now."

I began to make my way closer to the door, but she stopped me.

Terra: "Wait! P-please… take me with you."

Carlos: "Why?"

Terra: "I don't want to be alone with that thing."

Carlos: "Listen, I can barely manage myself out here. Do you really think that I'll be able to keep us both safe if you come along."

Terra: "Please."

Carlos: "Why can't you take care of yourself?"

Terra: "Look at me! I'm not as fit as you are. I'll die in a few days."

I looked at her for a few seconds trying to say something back, but she made some good points. Then I thought what type of person I would be if I just left her to fend for herself.

Carlos: "Fine. Is guess you can come along with me."

Terra: "Thank y.."

*shriek*

Carlos: "Crap! It must be that thing again. Come on; the sooner we leave the safer we'll be."

Terra: "Okay."

Carlos: "Terra?"

Terra: "Y-yes?"

Carlos: "After we get out of this place you better explain to me why you're here in the first place."

Terra: "…..fine"

With our discussion put to rest, we made our way out the room as quiet as possible. Knowing that my handgun would not damage the monster much; I took out my shotgun and kept it aimed at all time. When we reached the stairs I aimed the flashlight down to make sure that that creature wasn't lurking.

Carlos: "You'll go down first okay."

Terra nodded her head "yes" then continued downstairs toward the second floor.

Carlos: "Guess it's my turn now."

Almost Immediately out of nowhere I was tackled with brute force down the stairs; luckily I managed to throw off what had tackled me halfway down and land perfectly. Behind me was the monster that nearly killed me the first time, but instead of going after me it set its sights on Terra.

Terra: "Carlos…"

Carlos: "RUN!"

She took off sprinting past me and down the last set of stairs. The monster quickly chased after her to catch up, so I shot it with my shotgun to catch its attention. The creature stopped then looked at me angrily.

Carlos: "Oh shit."

The monster dived at me, but I dodged it and ran like hell to the stairs. Rather than walking down, I jumped off and rolled when I hit the ground.

Terra was there waiting for me. I grabbed her arm and dragged her to the front doors to escape. Right before I took those last few steps to safety something slimy wrapped itself around my leg and caused me to lose balance and fall.

The creature grabbed me and dragged me closer to itself; ready to dine on its reward, but I wasn't about to give up. I held my shotgun with one hand, aimed it straight at its face, and squeezed the trigger.

**Umbrella Secret Underground Facility**

**Dallas, TX**

**9:25 p.m.**

**Wesker POV**

William: "I can't believe it."

Wesker: "The brat actually escaped with the girl."

William: "Should we… you know, send "it".

Wesker: "I don't think we should. Let's give it some time before we make our decision."

William: "Alright then, but for now we should get some sleep."

Wesker: "You go on without me. I'll be here in the meantime."

William: "Whatever you want, I guess."

William walked back to the door and left without trying to convince me to go. I was glad of that. Now I could keep my eyes on this kid to see if he'd do something else to get on my nerves.

**A/N: Well, that's today's chapter. I hope you enjoyed. If you have any opinions on how I did then leave it in a review or p.m. me. If you want to flame then just go away. See you next time and have a great day.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Background

**Outside Best Western Hotel**

**New Braunfels, TX**

**November 14, 2012**

**10:00 a.m.**

**Terra POV**

Terra: "No… Please don't. Don't do this!"

Carlos: "Terra, Terra wake up."

My eyes burst open and let sunlight attack them, so I threw my arm up to cover the rays. We were both in a small area surrounded by a wooden fence not too far from the hotel that I had been stranded in. Next to us was a dumpster that gave a horrid odor. I looked at Carlos, who just stared at me in a confused manor.

Terra: "Oh, what? Sorry."

Carlos: "It's no problem, just try to stay quiet next time, so you don't attract and zombies."

I felt a little embarrassed that I had a nightmare in front of him. It wasn't exactly the best way to make a good impression on the person who rescues you.

Carlos: "What was up with you? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

Terra: "Yeah, but nothing for you to worry about."

Carlos: "You know, now that your awake, you can tell me what you're doing here in the first place."

Terra: "Do I have to?"

Carlos: "Yeah."

Terra: "But it's a long story."

Carlos: "I don't care. Start from the way beginning if you have to."

Terra: "You sure."

Carlos: "Just go."

Terra: "Well…. I came here to live with my mom for a few months."

Carlos: "How? You should be in the White house with your dad, not here!"

Terra: "I DON'T WANT TO BE ALRIGHT!"

Carlos: "….."

Terra: "I'm…. sorry, it's just that…. My life is complicated."

Carlos: "It's alright. Just continue."

_**(Flashback)**_

Terra: "Back then, my family and I were just like any other except my dad was the Governor of Washington and my mother was a lawyer. I also had a brother named Kenny, but… Never mind that. Anyway, I remember the first day my father told us he was going to run for president and that he already went through the process of being able to become a candidate.

_***Thomas standing in front of a booth in front of a crowd of people***_

_**Thomas: "I accept your nominations to run for the president of the United States of America!"**_

_***Crowd cheers loudly***_

Terra: "The first few months went by pretty quickly and without any conflict until the last two. My father started paying more attention to his campaign rather than spending time with his family. Hell, he even blew off my college fund for Harvard just to spend it on political advertising. One day my brother and I were looking through some stuff, when we heard our dad coming upstairs. We both ran into the closet and hid in there until he would leave. He was on the phone with his best friend, Marcus, discussing some things about the upcoming election. That's when my mom walked in pretty angry."

_**Thomas: "Wait up Marcus my wife wants to talk to me."**_

_**Kim: "Are you done yet dammit."**_

_**Thomas: "Yes, now what the hell do you want."**_

_**Kim: "You've been a real ass these past few months Thomas. You even blew off Terra's college fund for your fucking advertising."**_

_**Thomas: "SO WHAT?! I'LL BE ABLE TO GET HER INTO THE BEST COLLEGE WHEN I WIN!"**_

_**Kim: "IF YOU WIN DAMMIT!"**_

_**Thomas: "I WILL! NOW IS THAT ALL?!"**_

_**Kim: "LISTEN THOMAS, IF YOU DON'T QUIT BEING SUCH A DUMBASS ABOUT THIS ELECTION THEN I'M LEAVING YOU!"**_

_**Thomas: "LEAVE ME THEN!"**_

Terra: "I couldn't believe that my father, of all people would say that."

Carlos: "What about your brother?"

Terra: "He….. he…. He died…. Three weeks after that day, in a car accident."

Carlos: "Sorry I asked."

Terra: "No, don't be, you didn't know that I'd respond that way."

Carlos: "…Carry on."

Terra: "One day my mom and I went to our bank to get the life insurance money for Kenny's funeral, but the money had already been withdrawn. My asshole of a father had taken the money to use it for more advertising. After that my mother demanded a divorce and it did happen; only three days after my dad won the election. Once that was cleared up, both my mom and dad fought for custody over me until the judge made a decision that I would spend eight months with my mother and the other four with my father. My mom then moved here to get away from the past."

Carlos: "How come nobody else heard about this and why were you in a hotel instead of with your mom at her house?"

Terra: "My dad wanted to keep it a secret, so no gangs or terrorists would go after me and use me as hostage. That's why I also had to stay in a hotel, so that way no one would know I was with my mom and that they would assume I was still in the White House."

Carlos looked a bit saddened by my story about my life. So far he was the only person I've told about my history.

Carlos: "Wait. Is your mom…"

Terra: "Yes."

Carlos: "How do you know?

I pulled out my cell phone from my pocket with a pair of headphones attached. Then I played voicemail that my mother had sent me before she died. In the back I heard the moans of the undead approaching my mom.

_Mom: "Terra, sweety, I'm sorry, but I can't make it back to you. There are just to many of these things surrounding my car that… NO… NOOOOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

_End of voicemail_

I could already feel tears sliding down my cheeks with the sound of her voice. Carlos seemed to notice and put his right hand on my shoulder. Just that one movement was enough to remind me of my older brother.

Terra: "You already remind me of my older brother."

Carlos: "We barely know each other. How can you tell?"

Terra: "I don't know, but I can just feel it."

Carlos: "Nice to know then."

**Wesker POV**

**Umbrella Secret Underground Facility**

**Dallas, TX**

**10:19 a.m.**

William: "Have you come to a conclusion yet Wesker?"

Wesker: "Yeah, that thing after them. I want to test this kid's determination for survival.

William: "Alright then, let's head to the laboratory."

William and left the monitor room and quickly got to the laboratory. My friend made passed me as I stared at the many B.O.W we could use against the teen.

Red Queen: "Warning, warning, B.O.W is being released outside the facility. Look out for any oncoming attacks if possible."

Wesker: "Good, good."

**A/N: You know, I really think people are going to hate Thomas after reading what he was like. Hope you all had a nice Thanksgiving. I must now finish the left overs :D**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Memory synched**

**San Antonio, TX**

**2:00 a.m.**

**Carlos POV**

Police and ambulance sirens kept going off outside of my house. The chaotic noise itself was enough to wake me out of my sleep. I wiped the crust out of my eyes with my red long sleeved shirt before asking myself more questions.

"What's going on?"

I got out of my king sized bed and looked out my window, seeing the full moon was still dominating the night sky.

Uneasy footsteps were coming from the hallway as if someone was running to the living room. I got to my door, which wasn't even three feet away from my bed, and opened it slightly. My older brother and my mother were both on the other side of the hallway gazing out the window along with my other two siblings. I approached them and asked them what was happening. My older brother looked at me and by the look on his face I could tell he didn't feel like sharing anything

"Hmm, it's nothing. You three should go back to bed."

"Whatever." replied my brother with sarcasm.

I didn't know why, but George had always been the ass in the family. He literally thought he was a hardass even after all the times he had gotten his ass kicked in school for it. Even me myself wanted to just one day beat the cockiness out of him.

Harold was almost like him except he made boundaries for himself when it came to talking shit about others.

I was a hell of a lot different from either of them. I avoided trouble, obeyed instructions, and hardly talked smack. Up to this day I was still a loner for not acting like the rest of the ignorant people at my school. I didn't even use any social networks because of the people you could run into like a fat guy claiming he's as fit as an athlete just to get laid or a forty five year old pedophile posting pictures of a good looking fifteen year old and saying that's him. No matter what I always had trust issues because of all the times I've been let down or lied to.

My brothers could make a new friend they didn't even know and trust them with their lives in eight seconds.

"Come on, just let us see." interrupted Harold.

"I hate to say it, but NO!" replied lance

"Dammit!" said George

We all headed back to our safe havens and locked the doors shut.

I still remained curious on what all the noise was about, so I formulated a plan I would use as soon as everyone was asleep.

Finally, two hours had past and the sirens were still going strong. I got near my window, unlocked it and began to push upwards. When the window was fully opened I got out to my backyard. It wasn't a pretty sight considering we hardly took care of it. The grass must have passed two feet by now, making it difficult to move across to the fence; ours was one of those metal/steel ones used in regular places like mini-marts, so it wasn't hard to climb over. I reached the top then moved along till it I was beside my house. I charged up power in my legs then jumped and grabbed onto the edge of the roof. I pulled myself up onto the angled roof and slowly moved across, so no one inside my house would wake up from the noise.

"Time to see what's up."

The ambulance and police vehicles were parked in front of my neighbor's house, right next to mine. The front yard was swarming with officers and paramedics who were talking back and forth.

"What happened here?"

I felt desperate to know what was going on even if it meant trespassing onto their property. I took a few steps back and ran toward the edge of the roof before jumping off and rolling as I hit the ground on my neighbor's backyard.

Already I could hear a distinct conversation between two officers.

"I'm telling you Santos, what if it is finally beginning?!" James told Santos.

"You are so full of crap. Lay off the zombie movies."

"There have been thirty-fifth cannibal murders this week alone."

"It's just some powerful LSD shit some morons have been using."

"How can you be sure of that? Why would thirty-five people take drugs on the same week?"

"With all the drug cartels sneaking from Mexico to the U.S why wouldn't they. This country's drug abuse count has increased ever since those damn Mexicans crossed over."

"Were part Mexican."

"Yeah, but were different from them." said Santos to try and defend his statement.

I decided to peak through the glass frame and take a look at them. The one I assumed to be Santos was well built unlike most of the cops in the area. He looked forty, had a thirties moustache and a small goatee. I really couldn't get a good look at him since the shadow from his cap covered most of his facial features.

James was about five and a half feet tall also had a uniform, but lacked the cap. He looked like a new recruit about twenty –three and real skinny. He had dark brown eyes, white skin brown hair and a not so noticeable beard.

"How are we any different from anyone?" He said hoping to stop his Santo's racist comments.

"Shut up and let's go back to the station so the medics can take this damn body out of here.

"What body?" I asked myself

Next to James was a small stretcher that was covered with a white blanket stained with dark red. I couldn't believe what I was looking at. One of my neighbors had died, but I had no idea how.

Both men left the door and closed the door behind them to assure no one unknown would enter. As for me, I couldn't help, but open the back door and walking in.

So many items had been destroyed or flipped over like if a fight had taken place in the location. The brown walls were also stained with blood as was a shattered mirror hanging from the wall. I looked at the stretcher and started thinking.

"Come on, do it you wuss." I said while trying to grab the sheet covering the body

Another part of me wanted to leave and never return for as long as I lived. I came to a conclusion to just look at the body fast and then haul ass. I reached and grabbed the sheet with my thumb and index fingers and slowly pulled it back. Hair revealed itself as did a familiar face.

"Kelsey!"

Kelsey was one of the friendliest people in the neighborhood. She was fifty-seven and had been married for twenty-five years to a man named Joseph. It really was heartbreaking to see a nice person dead.

"How did she di-"

I noticed that the most blood was coming from her neck.

"What the hell?"

I tugged on the sheet some more until her neck was visible. "Oh god!"

I wanted to vomit at the sight of the gruesome wound. It appeared that her neck had been violently chewed on by someone or something. After the events, I figured it was time to head home to try and forget the horrors I witnessed today, but not before covering Kelsey with the blood stained sheet again.

"I'm sorry this had to happen, Kelsey."

I turned my back and walked closer to the back door, but not before a moan disrupted me.

"UUUUGH!"

"What the fuck?!"

I froze in my tracks, hoping I was just hearing things. I looked back at the stretcher and saw it was rumbling a bit.

"Is she… alive?"

The moan kept going on and on.

"UUUUUUGH!"

"Fuck me."

The sheets covering Kelsey moved directly upwards indicating that she had gotten up at a ninety degree angle. The blanket fell down by itself, showing her very pale face. Her eyelids opened, but there were just eyeballs without any color except white.

I was terrified to enough not to move a single muscle or even think. Just then I heard the voice of one of the two officers closing in.

"Wait up Santos, I left my flashlight back there."

James opened the door and looked directly at Kelsey before me.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" shouted the officer?

He looked at me seriously expecting an answer on my presence at a crime scene, but I only choked out the same words over and over.

"I-I"

"Don't bother kid cause after this you're fucked."

He went up to the screeching woman and let her loose from the stretcher.

"Come on lady we have to get you outsi-"

Just as he loosened the third strap, she hoped on him and caused them both to fall on the floor.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"Get off of me!" said James in frustration.

I watched Kelsey begin to sink her teeth into his neck and drag his flesh out. I wanted to do something, but I still felt paralyzed. The man locked his eyes on me and called for help.

"GET HER OFF OF ME!"

It wasn't until then when she noticed me and got off of James. She took steps towards me and moaned at the same time. James was on the ground trying to scream for help and at the same time covering his own neck to avoid further blood loss.

The crazed woman started speeding up and there was nothing I could do. Finally she grabbed my shoulders and opened her mouth. Her head dived right towards my neck as I yelled for the final time.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

**San Marcos, TX**

**6:34 a.m.**

I awoke with heavy breaths escaping my lungs. "Not again! Fucking memories."

This had been a memory that wouldn't leave my mind no matter what. Every day since then I tried to ignore it in hopes it would never return.

I felt a slight nudge on my leg and saw Terra had cuddled next to me while sleeping the night away.

I lifted myself up and walked near one of the windows and leaned against it.

"I've seen one of those… things before."

(FLASHBACK)

The insane woman was just inches away from sealing my fate. The other officer, Santos, busted down the door and shouted James's name.

"James! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!" Rather than looking at the true attacker, he looked at me.

Kelsey stopped in her tracks and turned to Santos. She growled before running at him. She tackled him and tried to turn him into her next meal.

"Get off of me!" Santos was able to pull out his gun and took the chance and fired three shots. One in her chest and the other two at her head. Kelsey dropped dead to the ground without a trace of life.

The officer turned to me with his weapon drawn as he got back up and knelt near his fallen comrade.

"Don't worry buddy I'm gonna call the paramedics and you'll be fine." he cried in disbelief

James did his best to talk back, but the bite didn't make it any easier. When he did manage to say something it wasn't what either me or Santos expected.

"…N-n-no… I-I-I can't l-live… anym-more."

"HELP, I NEED HELP."

Seeing that the cop was distracted I took my chance and ran out the back door. I was about to climb over the fence, but their conversation stopped me so I headed back near the door to continue listening.

"I-I t-told y-you this was g-going to h-happen." choked the wounded man

I peeked through the door and felt sorry that I had done absolutely nothing to help him. I could've gotten an object and killed her before she had bitten the veteran, but I didn't out of fear.

"What the hell is he doing?!" I asked

When Santos turned his back to shout out for help once more, his partner grabbed his gun and aimed to the side of his head. I shut my eyes tight and heard bullet slide out of the chamber. Santos cried out for help. His voice was filled with sadness, pain, and agony.

"JAMES! NNNOOOOOO! JAMES! FUCK SOMEBODY HELP HIM!"

The paramedics had arrived too late to do anything about his suicide. The surviving officer looked at my last known spot and questioned himself on my whereabouts.

"Where is that kid?!"

He arose and marched closer to the backdoor while the medics investigated both Kelsey's and James's bodies. I sprinted ahead and jumped over the fence then ran to my window and dived inside. I shut the window and put curtains in front of it. All I did was jump on my bed and started to let my emotions break loose. Not once in my life had I felt so scared and so enraged.

"I COULD'VE DONE SOMETHING!"

I started an argument with myself out of nowhere.

"THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU?!"

I slapped myself and just jumped to the corner of my bed trying to think of something soothing. I couldn't sleep all night, so instead I watched some videos on my laptop, but it didn't help. The haunting memory of my former neighbor devouring that officer was all I could see. I had cried multiple times that night and almost had a heart attack when I heard a light noise. I couldn't tell anyone about this.

(Present)

The blonde girl rose from the floor and rubbed her eyes.

"What are you doing up this early?"

"Thinking."

"About what?"

"You"

Terra blushed thinking that I was taking a liking to her. I noticed it and spoiled her thought.

"No not that. I think it's time you learned how to handle a gun."

Now she looked at me with a look of concern.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

"You have to anyway."

"WHY?!"

"Cause one day I might not make it and you'll have to continue on without me whether you like it or not!"

"I don't want to!"

"Terra, it's for your own good!"

"How?!"

"You just have to!"

"WHY! I LOST MY MOM AND I HATE MY DAD! I BASICALLY DON'T HAVE A FAMILY, AND YOU WANT TO KEEP ME SUFFERING BY MAKING ME DO WHAT YOU WANT!"

"QUIT BEING SPOILED! Even after all the crap you went through you still act like a spoiled little brat! You think I don't know what it's like to lose family. I had to fake my fucking death to get my family to go on without me. They think I'm dead, but here I am; fighting my way through the risen dead and only god knows what that thing in the hotel was, all just too hopefully see them again! Not only that, but now I have to protect a girl who doesn't want to learn to defend herself from being eaten alive! You tell me! Do you want to live and escape or rot here forever?"

My words had silenced her. I didn't mean to make her feel bad, but what choice did I have?

"Fine. I'll do it." she replied; her face now showing more confidence than before.

"…Good. We start today."

"What?"

"You heard me didn't you?"

"I did, but why not tomorrow?"

"Why hold for tomorrow what you can do today, right? Come on, let's get outside."

She didn't seem to happy, but I knew she'd get over it.

"But what if we draw attention to those zombies." she said while pointing to the outside of the mini-mart where few zombies roamed.

"Easy. We get on the roof and use them as targets."

"How do we get on the roof?"

"Just trust me and stop asking questions, alright?"

"…Okay, but you better protect me."

"Sure."

She grabbed my hand and we left through the double doors. I walked with her around the building trying to find a good spot to for Terra to climb.

"I'm telling you Carlos, this is pointless."

"What are you talking about? We've got a good spot right here" I said pointing to a red pipe."

"It's a pipe. How is that going to help me get up."

"I guess you're right, so you'll have to practice on the ground."

"No! What if zombies get near me?"

"You shoot them."

I took out my handgun and handed it to her. It was cute, like watching a baby try to play with a toy. She had no clue how to hold it. After a minute or so I grabbed the gun to show her how to hold it.

"You want to have your strong hand holding it like this." My hand wrapped around the grip and my finger curved around the trigger. "Make sure your weak hand is supporting from the bottom." I put my hand under the magazine and kept it there. "Wrap your fingers around the back of your stronger hand."

"How do you know this Carlos?"

"...I wanted to join the force when I grew up. One day me and a few others taking a class on it were invited to the shooting range. They eventually picked me to try and fire the handgun. God, I sucked bad until they told me how to hold it and reload.

"How do you reload?"

"With the thumb of the firing hand, press the magazine release, which is usually a button or small lever on the grip just behind the trigger on the left hand side of the gun. The magazine will usually fall by itself, but sometimes it may require you to pull it free manually. Grab the filled magazine and insert it into the gun depending on which side the bullets face. You will know it's well inserted if you hear a click, but just to make sure, you should sometimes pull on it to check if it's not loose then just fire at your target."

Terra stretched out her hand for me to hand her the gun.

"Here comes one now." I said.

A zombie was thirty feet away next to the pumps. "Oh shit" I thought to myself "Please don't hit the pumps."

She aimed the gun up high and squeezed the trigger. A bullet slid out, but failed to miss the head. Her To my surprise the pump didn't blow.

"Oh thank god."

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"Focus!"

The next bullet hit the zombie's leg, so it fell and started to crawl closer.

"Okay if you miss this one then I'm going to-" I heard a splat coming from the zombie's head. It was dead for sure. "Congratulations, now try to hit a moving target this time."

She nodded and continued to work on her aim. She had really impressed me today. She was getting the hang of it a lot easier than I did back then.

**9:21 p.m.**

**Terra POV**

I looked at a now sleeping Carlos.

"I have to do this." I told myself.

I slowly stuck out my hand and grabbed ahold of his handgun from his pocket. I looked at him while dragging it out the entire time until it was fully in my grasp.

"I'm sorry Carlos, but I have to do this."

I took out the pair of soundproof headphones in my pocket and placed them in his ears. I walked out the doors as quiet as possible and started to walk to the side of the store. Three zombies moved around without a care in the world.

"I can do this." I told myself while raising the gun up high to the zombies. I aimed at one of their heads, focused and pulled the trigger. The bullet hit its shoulder instead of the head.

The noise from the shot drew their attention to me. They neared me with their arms stretched out and moaning

"I've got to keep trying!"

With that, I aimed again and let one of them have it. The bullet pushed the zombie back a step before falling lifeless. I couldn't believe it… my first kill on a moving target, or was it. I didn't have a clue because of the fact they were already dead.

"Time for the next one!"

I repeated my steps and scored another headshot. The second one fell next to its dead relative. One more to go and I could go back inside the store feeling proud and confident.

"Looks like you're the last one left. Goodbye then."

*Click*

"What?"

I pulled the trigger again, so it clicked again. "No… this can't be happening."

The zombie was no more than five feet away, so I took a few steps back and eventually ran to the front. I grabbed the door and tried to pull, but it wouldn't budge.

"Okay Terra just calm down and everything will be alright."

The monster turned corners and came closer to me. I started to tap on the glass which eventually turned into pounding.

"Carlos! CARLOS!" He couldn't hear me because of those stupid headphones I put on him. I had to hide, but where? The only choice I had was to find somewhere other than the store.

The zombie came closer and closer. I had to get away, but I didn't want to leave the store alone. Every light in the city couldn't be used except the one on my device. I looked at my phone and saw it only had forty-five percent of battery left. I needed to make the best of it, so I turned on the flashlight in the back of it and walked away from the area. My heart was about to explode knowing I was alone again.

I kept walking until I was surrounded by small apartment complexes. I went as quiet as I could to not draw attention. I prayed that the zombie would stop following me.

"Go away."

A tear came out of my eye. I was scared of getting eaten by that thing.

An alley was in sight, so I jogged over with my phone light on and looked around. The only thing in there was a large trash container that didn't smell as bad as I thought it would.

"Eeeew."

The moan from the zombie wasn't too far away, so I had to make this decision fast. My instincts resisted from making me go inside the container, but I fought back and opened it. Oh man, it smelled like crap. I jumped in covering my nose and waited for my stalker to leave. I could hear it now; footsteps walking around the dumpster. If this thing didn't leave soon then I might accidently throw up. I pictured in my head on what would happen if I made a single noise. The zombie could open the dumpster, drag me out, and eat me here.

Every minute that went by dragged my eyelids further down. Finally my eyes were closed and I fell asleep.

**10:13 a.m.**

**Day of Apocalypse**

"Terra, how are you holding up?"

"Alright mom."

"Come on sweetie. It's been months after your father and I divorced; how can you be alright?"

She gave me a sharp look with her hazel eyes. A majority of her hair was in a bun while the rest hung by her ears. Her face was soft and clear like mine. The cheeks on her face were plump and her lips smooth and reflective. My mom's face always matched her clothes. Today she was wearing one of her black suits for a case she had today

I remembered overhearing her about an insane girlfriend that kept her crazy cannibal boyfriend chained to her basement. She apparently fed him human body parts. The woman would seduce young teens who sexual desires and ended up feeding them to her boyfriend. Once one of the parents found out they called the police. They neutralized the cannibal, but kept that crazy bitch that nurtured him, alive and is currently being sued by those she affected. The story made headlines worldwide.

"I'm fine mom, don't worry." I assured.

"Well okay then. I have to get to work on a case, so I might not see you in a week or two."

"I wish you didn't always have to work mom."

"Neither do I, but I have to, so I can keep paying this hotel. Trust me, if I could take the week off then I'd spend it with you and you only."

"Thanks." I replied sadly.

"No problem Terra. I have to leave now; if you need anything don't hesitate to pick up that phone and dial the lobby okay."

"Sure."

My loving mother gave me a comforting hug and left my room. It was like this all the time. I only got to see her two to three times a week if she didn't have to work. I felt like an orphan that kept getting visited by the same adult that never adopts them.

I stared at my room. It had one queen sized bed with sheets that had a diamond pattern of dark and light blue. The pattern matched the walls and the carpets. Three feet from the bed rested a small table with a forty-five inch flat screen television on top of it. Don't get me wrong, I loved this room, but it felt so meaningless without somebody to share it with.

"Hmm. Time to drown my sorrows." I told myself disappointed.

I dialed the lobby, waiting for the manager to pick up.

"Hello." said a deep voice.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could get a slice of cake and some soda of any kind sent to my room please."

"Why certainly. Your order will be brought to you shortly."

"Thank you."

-.-

I must have waited an hour or so. Impatient, I got the phone again and called. The same voice picked up, but in a very disturbed tone.

"H-hello."

"Yes, I ordered some items an hour ago and they still haven't shown up yet."

"I'm very sorry, but we have a man going into shock or something. He's in real danger, so we may have to delay your things for a bit longer."

I removed the phone from my ear and looked at it. Was this guy serious or just joking?

"Why's he going into shock?"

"His wife claims that he's been acting strange after taking a vaccine a few hours before coming here. They would've gone to a hospital to help him, but it's miles from here. I don't know what's happening to him. Goodbye ma'am."

"Wait!"

The manager hung up without another word. Screams of terror filled the lower levels of the hotel. I wanted to stay here, but my curious mind told me otherwise. I got out of my room and followed a confused crowd down the hallway to an elevator where we crammed in and used it to descend to the lobby. The screams got louder every time we passed a floor. When we came to a complete stop the doors opened to show many citizens running for their lives. I stood thinking, why were they running; from what?

The next thing I knew, everyone in front of me screamed their lungs out and ran. As they cleared out I got to see something unnatural between the running civilians. It looked like a tongue stretching out and grabbing someone.

"What is that?"

In a split second somebody moved away, giving me a chance to see the thing.

"Oh my god!" I cried.

The beast looked as if someone's skin was ripped off of their body, leaving nothing except muscle and brain exposed. Its claws swiped through its victim's stomach ensuring it was no longer moving. A few seconds into staring and my phone rang and I didn't answer. I punched the button on the elevator to go back up. The doors opened for me. I sprinted back to my room and opened it with my keycard. I slammed the door shut and slid down along the door. I looked at my smartphone and read "one missed call", on it and "New voicemail from MOM"

I played it only to start crying after hearing it.

"Terra, sweetie, I'm sorry, but I can't make it back to you. There are just too many of these things surrounding my car that… NO… NOOOOOO! GET AWAY FROM ME! AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

My fingers worked fast to type her number and hit call. The annoying ring continued as I sat impatient.

"We're sorry; your call cannot be completed at this time."

I dropped on my side asking myself what was going on.

**(Present)**

**12:34 a.m.**

My own sweat made the temperature unbearable for me. It was enough to wake me up from my sleep.

"Wait?"

The moaning was gone. Did the flesh eater leave already? I slightly lifted the top to look around with my phone light; nothing was there. A wave of relief started to flow inside me knowing it was safe. I lifted the top all the way and hopped out onto something wet. I was ready to curse to myself, but when I looked down I wanted to scream instead. Spilled blood was all over the concrete. I looked ahead and saw that it made a trail outside of the alley.

What if Carlos was here searching for me? He might have killed the zombie himself. After all, what or who else would have done it?


End file.
